


In The Family Way

by Cerdic519



Series: A Cat's Tale [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cravings, Dean in Panties, Embarrassed Dean, Exhaustion, Fluff, Horny Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Mood Swings, Omega Castiel, Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: The pregnancy, part 1. There is custard, bacon, cat mint and - briefly - Froot Loops. Dean hides in a cupboard. Castiel does not have mood swings - NO HE DOES NOT! - and poor Columbo sees something horrible.





	1. December 3rd-22nd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaredsgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredsgirl/gifts), [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts), [Ygern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ygern/gifts).



> My 200th fanfic! Someone stop me!

December 3rd

I was beginning to get worried. My master had come back from his shopping trip and, most unusually, he had forgotten my food. Fortunately he always ran a few weeks ahead so there was no immediate need for panic, but it was very unlike him. Though his apologizing to me as he unpacked was very cute.

Then he took a pink box with him into the bathroom, and did not emerge for some considerable time. When he did finally come out, he looked shocked.

“I'm pregnant, Col”, he said quietly. “Pregnant!”

Well, duh! Seven days of being pounded into the mattress by that alpha of his while in heat, it would have been a miracle of the first order if he hadn't have been. So why did he look so shocked?

“I'm gonna have a baby!”

Yes, that was how these things worked. What did he _think_ he was going to have? A watermelon?

I ran up and nestled into his lap, purring happily as he patted me almost absentmindedly. That seemed to calm him down a bit, which was good.

“I suppose I had better tell Dean”, my master said. “Col, do you mind?”

I obligingly left him so he could reach his phone, and decided to go sun myself in the bay window at the front of the house. To my surprise I saw the alpha's black car pulling up outside. It was such a loud monstrosity of a vehicle that both I and my master usually heard it coming. But there were some men in orange coats doing something to the pavement across the road, so maybe that had drowned them out. 

Dean was just through the gate when I saw him stop and take out his phone. I winced; he was passing some of my master's favorite flower-beds. The conversation must have taken longer than I might have thought, because he was passing the lawn when my master must have said the actual word.....

The alpha suddenly seemed to be having breathing difficulties, and staggered to the side, before slumping untidily onto the grass. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Really? After all he and my master did, and he too was surprised? Humans!

+~+~+

December 5th

I had been fortunate to find a new friend in the neighborhood. Ace was a black mixed-breed kitten who belonged to a family who had just moved in five doors down. And better still, his master Alfie was an omega.

“Though of course, his alpha Luke thinks he really owns me”, Ace said.

I frowned. I was sure I had heard the name 'Luke' somewhere before.

“You said they have a son”, I asked. Ace nodded.

“Only a baby”, he said. “They're no fun. Screaming and crying all hours of the night; want, want, want! You've got some fun times ahead, Col.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Omega pregnancies are a hoot!” Ace grinned. “Seeing my alpha being pulled all over the place was hilarious, after what he did to me.”

“What did he do?” I asked.

“Tell me I was going to some guy called the vet, where I could be tutored”, Ace said sourly. “At least, that was what I thought he said. Boy, was I wrong!”

I winced.

+~+~+

December 9th

My master had, in a rare moment of poor judgement, allowed his alpha to decorate his house for Christmas. And by 'decorate' I mean 'smother to within an inch of its life'. Seriously, it was as if Christmas had exploded in there. I did not get the whole fuss, but as my master had said it involved the giving of gifts and that I was included, I supposed I had to go along with it.

It was on this day that Ace's words about the various stages of the omega pregnancy started to come true – horribly, horribly true. Beginning with stage one, aka Vomit City!

My poor master could not keep hardly anything. Hardly anything. Typically, the one thing he did manage to stay on top of was his beloved bacon, the only food not to come back for an encore that horrible day. Everything else was in one end and out the same end soon after.

Unwilling as I am to admit it, I have to say that the master's alpha for once did something right. He arrived with enough bacon to stock a small shop – the master's fridge was filled to overflowing with the stuff – and insisted on grilling him some at once. There was definitely a sniff (and not even a manly one) from Dean when my master whined in gratitude at being able to keep food down. 

+~+~+

December 16th

My master decided to try a bowl of Froot Loops, which he normally only kept for the alpha's visits. To answer your next question, yes. Multicolored vomit is a thing. Ew!

+~+~+

December 22nd

I was beginning to get just how much of a sap Dean was when they came in after a drive. My master looked terrible!

“Sorry, Dean”, he said piteously. “I thought I was fine until that pothole.”

“Meh, so you barfed in the Impala”, Dean said. “No biggie.”

From the look on his face, it clearly was a very biggie. But my master's smile of gratitude was, apparently, enough for him to lie. Especially as moments later, my poor master was fleeing to the bathroom.

Dean looked at me.

“This is all your fault!” he said accusingly.

Me? I wasn't the one who.... right!

I waited until I saw the bathroom door opening, and then whined aloud and fled to behind my master. Who glared accusingly at the alpha.

“I didn't do anything!” Dean said, looking as if he wanted to glare at me but knew full well not to. 

I sniggered.


	2. December 25th-January 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage Two of the pregnancy is cravings - which, for Columbo, might be better than Stage Three....

December 25th

I loved my master, but he said the strangest things. For example, he and the alpha had come down from the messy neen together this morning, and my master had said that he hoped Dean enjoyed getting 'handed' his present so early. Why the alpha blushed so hard, I did not know.

My master now had that sort of sheepish look – an odd phrase, but I've never met any sheep, so it may be true – as Dean was clearly looking for something on the Christmas tree.

Oh. The tree. That was another palaver. Dean, in a moment of stupidity that was impressive even for him, had actually suggested going out and chopping down a real tree. That had been right in the middle of the Vomit Phase, but my master had still pulled out an expression that had me thinking that yes, he had his alpha completely whipped. Which was just as it should be.

“Haven't you hung the chocolate decorations on it yet?” the alpha asked.

My master turned even redder.

“I, uh, sorta ate them”, he muttered. Dean stared at him incredulously.

“But there were three boxes of the things”, he said. Then his eyes narrowed, and I could see that he was working something out (his expression was slightly different from his normal semi-constipated look when my master made him do things he didn't want to). “This is one of those cravings, isn't it?”

Ah. I could see where this was going. As a cat I hated chocolate (although weirdly my master had brought me some special 'cat chocolate' the other week, which had been rich but quite nice). My dear mother had warned me that pregnant omegas suffered strong cravings for certain foodstuffs. 

“Should I be looking for that Wonka Megabar?” Dean asked. My master stared very hard at the floor.

“You might not find it”, he mumbled. The alpha sighed.

“I'm off to the gas station, to see what chocolate I can get you there”, he said.

The look of absolute adoration that that earned him from my master was so intense, I honestly feared that they were going to start going at it right there and then. Fortunately the alpha left on his errand of mercy.

Perhaps he wasn't so bad after all.

+~+~+

December 28th

Honestly, my master had to have an iron stomach. Three days of nothing but chocolate, interspersed with lots of milk, and he hadn't been sick once. If this kept up, he was going to give birth to a chocolate bar.

Except today, without warning, it all changed. Today chocolate was out, and oranges were in.

Loath though I am to say it, my opinion of the alpha improved a little more today. He had the sense to cross to one of our neighbors, a small but terrifying woman called Linda Tran, who gave him all the oranges from her house for my master to be going on with. He had eaten most of them almost before Dean was in the car and headed down to the shop to buy more. 

One of the funny little quirks that my mother had not warned me about was that my master insisted on his alpha sharing in his cravings. Dean had of course been fine with the chocolate, and was markedly less keen with the oranges. I wondered what was next on the menu.

+~+~+

December 31st

Custard. Not just any custard, but the home-made sort that the alpha had to prepare for my master. Until he had the whole kitchen table covered with bowls of the stuff.

This was a bit funny, because although I didn't like most human foods, I loved custard. And the alpha kept muttering something about how custard without any pie underneath it was a crime, but my master ignored him and just tucked into his fourteenth bowl. Or his fifteenth. I lapped up my small portion, and snickered at the pouting alpha.

My master said something rather odd today, and I resolved to ask Ace about it when I next met him (his owners had taken him somewhere for a couple of weeks). The alpha was complaining (again) about how all these food cravings meant that they had little or no time for sex, and my master had just shot him a Look and told him that that would not be a problem for much longer. I did not know why, but the alpha trembled when he said that.

January 5th

Oh, the look on the alpha's face when he realized that my master's latest craving was for salad. He looked like someone who had found a patch of catmint, and only then realized that it was surrounded by an electric fence!

+~+~+

January 10th

This turned out to be the last craving, and it was, perhaps unsurprisingly given my master, bacon again. Honestly, Dean could not grill the stuff fast enough, my master whimpering piteously when he was unable to fill his face with the stuff. I noticed that the alpha himself looked a bit worn around the edges, and given that he was spending so much time with us, I realized he was missing out on some meals just to keep my master happy.

Hmm. If this kept on, I was going to have to upgrade my view of him to 'Only Moderately Annoying'.

+~+~+

January 24th

It was the alpha's birthday today, so when he came over, I decided to slip away and see Ace, who had come back the evening before. When I told him about what my master had been going through, his eyes widened.

“When did the last craving finish?” he asked. I thought back.

“A week ago”, I said. “The bacon thing lasted exactly seven days.”

He winced. 

“What is it?” I asked anxiously.

“They call the phase after the cravings, 'the calm before the storm'”, he explained. “Seven days or so when not much happens, and then....”

I scowled at his teasing.

“And then?” I pressed. He grinned.

“Horny City!”

+~+~+

I hurried back to my master's house, just to check if he was alright. He could not have gotten into much trouble in the time that I had....

Oh. Apparently he had. 

My master was making himself some sandwiches in the kitchen, and smiled as I entered. He stopped to prepare me some food, while I followed a trail of clothing into the front room. Sure enough, a naked alpha lay there, panting heavily from a prone position on the floor. If I had been a bad cat, I would have jumped on him just then, but because he had been so nice to my master lately, I let him off.

My master appeared in the doorway, smiling.

“Oh, Dean?”

The alpha managed to lever himself up, and stared blearily at my master.

“Have mercy!” he begged. “I'm only an alpha!”

For a horrible moment, I though they were going to start at it right in front of me. Then my master smiled.

“I made you a sandwich”, he said. “PBJ.”

“Oh. Thanks, Cas.”

“Though maybe later.....”

Contrary to what they all say, grown men do cry.


	3. January 25th-February 25th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's horny city time!

January 25th

The alpha was behaving very strangely, even for him. Dean was tall for a human – so was my master, but he always carried himself as a shorter man, somehow. So the alpha doubtless found it difficult to fold himself into the small cupboard at the back of the kitchen. He glared at me as I hesitated in the entrance-way.

“Shoo, cat!”

I smirked at him. Okay, if that was how he wanted it.....

I mewed loudly. The look of horror on the alpha's face was priceless, and I could hear my master approaching. I mewed again, making sure to keep out of swatting range from the glaring alpha.

“Hello, Dean!”

My master looked positively feral. The alpha actually whined, but dragged himself out of his hiding-place, following my master back to the messy neen. I wondered what was so bad that.....

Oh, that. Again? It had only been ten minutes, surely? Time for a trip outside.

+~+~+

I met Ace in the garden, as he had come over to see me. He looked up at the house; despite all the doors and windows being closed, the sound of two humans going at it was quite audible.

“I think it's Nature's way of having a joke on alphas”, he observed. “They spend all their time going round looking for sex – well, bonded alphas get what they wished for, and more.”

I winced as I heard the alpha yelp.

“How long are they going to keep it up?” I asked.

“Probably for as long as your master's alpha can”, he said.

“Can what?”

“Keep it up!” he grinned. 

I swatted at him.

+~+~+

January 29th

The alpha's brother had come round. He, if anything, was even taller, although less muscular. I watched as he tiptoed up the path and deposited a small parcel on the porch, before starting away.

“Cas, have mercy!”

Apparently the human face can turn pure white. And those long legs meant that the brother was a fast runner!

+~+~+

January 30th

My master was normally very kind to me, but there is sharing and too much sharing. He was late with my dinner today, and I mewed indignantly.

“Sorry, Columbo”, he said, washing his hands. “I was just putting the ointment on Dean that Sam brought him yesterday. It helps with soreness.”

So that meant that, before preparing my food, my master had been...., ew, I nearly lost my appetite!

Nearly.

+~+~+

February 5th

I had been a couple of streets over to inspect a small patch of catmint there – unimpressive – and had returned to a peculiar sight. The alpha was sat on the couch, watching TV. Nothing odd about that, you may think – except that he had my master in his lap, and the two were clearly still knotted. And both naked. Honestly!

I wondered if those therapist people took cats as clients.

“Have you remembered to change Columbo's water?” my master asked sleepily.

“I'll do it later”, Dean promised.

My master pulled back slightly, and looked at him. Then he smiled a strange smile.

“MyGodMyGodMyGodMyGodMyGod!”

The alpha somehow managed to stand whilst still holding my master, and padded out to the kitchen. I was sure I heard a few more yelps, and made a point of dashing past them once he was done and sipping from my bowl.

“Told you he wanted some”, my master said. “And now me.”

“You want some water too?” the alpha asked, leaning back against the counter with my master still.... euw!

“Not water!” my master grinned.

Oh come on! I had to eat in that kitchen!

+~+~+

February 14th

“Alphas do not cuddle!”

My master turned on his alpha, and gave him a Look. I really wondered why Dean bothered to object; we both knew he would fold sooner rather than later.

“I just wanted to reward you for getting Ellen to drop off that Valentine's Day box of chocolates”, my master said. “Of course, if you would rather have more sex.....”

“Alphascancuddleinexceptionalcircumstances”, Dean corrected, perhaps a little too quickly.

My master grinned, and soon had the alpha wrapped around him on the couch. I leapt up onto the footstool opposite and smirked at the alpha's evident annoyance.

“And you can shut up too”, he said.

“It's good that you are talking to Columbo, Dean”, my master said. “That makes me very horny.”

I was sure the alpha gulped in terror.

“I meant to say, happy”, my master said, nestling into the alpha once more.

I got a dirty look from the alpha, but it was worth it.

+~+~+

February 25th

“It's been over four weeks”, I complained to Ace when we were sitting in our garden that afternoon, “and they're still going at it.”

“Perhaps you should be grateful”, he offered.

“Uh, why?”

“Because it's better than what comes next”, he said sagely. “The moody blues.”

The bastard would not explain further, so I left him and went into the the house where... my master was crying? What had that damn alpha done now? Come to that, where was he?

There was the unmistakable sound of the alpha's car pulling up outside, followed seconds later by his dashing into the house and throwing a full carrier-bag onto the floor.

“There!” he said triumphantly. “You're not out of bacon any more!”

“I love you!” my master wailed, his bottom lip trembling in a way that did not augur well. “Deeeeean....”

Yup, the alpha definitely shook.

“Cook me some bacon!”

I do not think I have ever seen such a sigh of relief.


	4. March 1st-26th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye Horny City, hello mood swings!

March 1st

On one of the first occasions that I had seen the alpha come to the house, he had arrived in a huge black metal car (which, for reasons known only to himself, he referred to as 'Baby'!), and the noise coming from inside – well, my first thought was that someone was being tortured. It was almost as bad as that caterwauling they had played in the shop that one time – what was the musician's name? - oh yes, Share – which had led several animals to break out of their cages in panic. 

I mention this because, today, Dean came very quietly downstairs, and turned on the stereo. And the sounds that came out of it – well, they were weird. It was calming, almost hypnotic; some gentle drum beat with light music barely audible in the background. The alpha glared at me.

“Cas and his bloody elevator music!” he grumbled.

“Oh Dean?”

I really wished I had a way of capturing the look of horror on the alpha's face at those two words floating down from the messy neen. Thankfully – for both the alpha and my sanity – my master had left behind the Horny City stage of his pregnancy, but what had followed was almost as bad.

“Yeah, Cas?” the alpha said, visibly trembling.

“I'm lonely. Come cuddle me!”

I have to say, I didn't get what the alpha had against cuddling my master. Every time the word was used, the alpha looked as if he were facing some sort of demonic torture process.

“I've got to go to work, Cas”, the alpha said, edging towards the door.

“Pleeeease?”

I could see the moment the Dean broke, sighing and walking over to climb back to the messy neen. He glared at me as if the whole situation was my fault.

“And you can shut up too!” he grumbled.

I snickered at him.

+~+~+

March 7th

Most of the TV programs that my master liked to watch went over my head, but I wondered about this 'politics' thing he had been watching until sixteen minutes and forty-three seconds ago. It had seemed to consist of one guy asking questions, and a smiling woman trying not to answer them.

I knew the exact time because I was still watching the second hand of the clock tick round, while up in the messy neen my master worked out his anger at the 'politics' program on his alpha. Dean had looked pleased at the prospect of sex – well, he was an alpha – but as the time had gone on and my master's sex drive had remained in overdrive, the noises coming from the alpha had gone from pleasure to what an uncharitable cat might have called whining.

It was whining.

My master had this strange way of imitating the washing-machine (which had better programs than the TV, in my opinion) when he had sex for a long time. His voice would rise, then fall back a bit, rise some more, fall back again, then reach top pitch for an impressively long time before slowly coming back down the scale. And when he took the lead, as he was very clearly doing now, the alpha just had to go along for the ride.

(I had mentioned this to Ace one time, and he had explained what an 'innuendo' was. One of his masters had to be an English professor, I suppose).

At that arguably inopportune moment, the phone rang. My master, who could multi-task at the strangest of times, answered it almost at one.

“Hello, Sam.”

I could hear the squeal of disgust even down here.

+~+~+

March 12th

“The poor alpha took a whole day to recover from that”, I told Ace when I met him the following week (he and his masters had been away visiting family somewhere). “It was quite funny. My master phoned the place he worked, and sounded quite pleased when he explained that Dean would be unavailable.”

“Just you wait till it works the other way”, Ace told me.

Huh?

+~+~+

My friend was a bit of a know-all, I thought as I returned home. He was also, annoyingly, right. 

My master was sat on the couch, shivering. I was concerned; what had that dratted alpha gone and done now? I hurried up to him, and he picked me up and cuddled me, earning a wistful glare from the alpha who was behind him.

“Stop glaring at Columbo”, my master said. 

Dean quietly huffed, and stuck his tongue out at me.

“And that's rude”, my master said. “Are the burgers done yet?”

The alpha sighed, and turned to finish his cooking. Moments later, he brought in a plate with a large burger and some fries on it. I noticed with interest that my master hissed at him as he came in. What on earth...?

“Sorry”, my master said, reddening. “Instinct.”

The alpha looked nervous, and placed the plate on the coffee-table in front of my master before backing away. I could hear a low growl coming from my master, but he accepted the food and tucked in, though still watching the alpha. 

“I'll get you a soda”, Dean offered.

“Do Columbo's water first, please”, my master said. “And it's near enough to his meal time; you can feed him too. The orange can, today.”

I followed the alpha into the kitchen, and he turned to glare at me.

“And stop doing that!” my master barked.

The alpha shuddered.

+~+~+

March 18th

Unfortunately the 'hissing omega' phase, which I found hilarious, passed fairly quickly. Although today Dean did something with, arguably, the best of intentions that only succeeded in starting my master off again.

The alpha had had to go into work today, and returned bearing a large box which he passed to my master. Who looked at it curiously. Dean was an odd shade of red, I thought.

“A gift?” my master asked, clearly confused.

“It's halfway through the year to your birthday”, the alpha said. “I thought... a special present. Like in that book you read me.”

“Happy Unbirthday”, Cas smiled. “Alice in Wonderland. You remembered!”

The alpha blushed.

“You are _so_ good to me”, my master said, and I gulped. I knew that voice. Time for me to make an exit.

I was only just in time.

+~+~+

March 26th

I bolted out of the door like the hounds of hell were after me, and almost ran down Ace who, as it happened, had come round to see me. He looked surprised at my unseemly haste.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

I could barely form the words, it had been so horrible. I pointed a paw back at the house.

“Panties!” I muttered. “Lacy, blue and black, almost see-through!”

My friend looked confused.

“Lots of omegas wear those, though”, he objected. "Even my omega master."

I gulped.

“It wasn't my master who was wearing them”, I said.

I could seen the exact moment that he got it.

“Euw!”


End file.
